Mission
by Ambar Puspita Mdy
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki sang Hokage, menugaskan kedua anaknya Kerz dan Merzka Uzumaki untuk mencuri kucing dewa di sebuah kerajaan di gurun pasir terdasyat yang jauh dari desa Suna.
1. Chapter 1

_**Haduh haduh gomen.. saya bukan pembuat naruto**_

_**Saya cuma mengarang saja**_

_**Baiklah silahkan bagi para pembaca**_

_**Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek**_

_**Ini cerita pertama saya..**_

_**Saya Cuma ingin memberi tahu *ngasih tahu? Mau !.serius dkit kek!* kalau cerita ini ni ngebosenin, lebay, ancur, parah dan aneh.**_

_**Silahkan membaca**_

**Mission**

Siang hari yang panasnya terik sekali, bisa buat jemuran langsung kering di jemur selama 5 menit*ga gitu juga !*. Merzka Uzumaki, gadis cantik berumur 15 tahun yang memiliki 2 warna rambut, kuning kebiru-biruan, Kerz Uzumaki sang kakak yang lebih tua setahun dari Merzka, berambut biru seperti rambut ibunya(Hinata Hyuga) dan Keisuke Nara memiliki IQ yang tinggi seperti ayahnya, berambut kuning seperti ibunya(Temari ) serta sensei Renji Sarutobi(anaknya sensei Kurinai), memiliki mata merah seperti ibunya, berambut panjang sepunggung dengan diikat satu. Diberi tugas oleh Uzumaki Naruto sang Hokage, untuk mencuri kucing dewa di sebuah kerajaan di gurun pasir terdasyat yang jauh dari desa Sunagakure.

"Haduh panas baget sih! Ayah juga, kenapa kasih tugas kayak gini ke kita.. kan panes ni.." keluh Merzka.

"Iya nih" kata Kerz setuju.

"Udah deh, kalian berdua ini ribut banget sih!" kata Keisuke yang malas mendengar keluhan mereka.

"Apaan sih kamu Kei! Kita nih udah pada capek, kamu malah marah-marah kayak gitu!" kata Merzka kesal.

"Aduh.. sudahlah anak-anak.. sebentar lagi sampai." Kata sang sensei.

"Hah benarkah sensei?.." Tanya Merzka.

"Iya benar.." jawab Renji.

* * *

3 jam berlalu…

"Sensei… kok ga nyampe nyampe juga sih?..." tanya Merzka yang sudah kelelahan

"Sebentar lagi.. sedikit lagi.. bertahanlah…" kata sensei mereka.

"Bisa beri tahu kami*mang.a mau makan?.plak!* kapan kita tiba?.." tanya Kei.

"15 menit dari sekarang.." jawab Renji.

"Hah? Benarkah sensei?.." Tanya Merzka dan Kerz bersamaan ditambah wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Ya.." jawab sensei.

* * *

Di Kerajaan

Sesampainya mereka di kerajaan tersebut, mereka sudah dihadang beberapa jebakan di setiap pijakan yang mereka injak. Mereka bekerja sama untuk melewati jebakan demi jebakan. Dan akhirnya mereka dapat lolos dari semua jebakan tersebut. Belum 5 menit meraka bernapas, sudah ada penjaga-penjaga kerajaan yang dengan senangnya menghampiri mereka. Apa boleh buat, akhirnya mereka siap-siap mengeluarkan kunai dan suriken yang baru saja mereka taruh dikantong mereka.

"Ayo anak-anak.. cepat serang mereka" kata sensei Renji memberi komando pada anggotanya.

"Aduh.. Dasar penjaga sialan! Kenapa sih?.. belum beberapa menit kita beristirahat.. mereka sudah datang dengan senang hati.." kata Kerz kesal sambil melawan para penjaga menggunakan kunainya.

"Ah!" teriak Merzka yang tergores tombak salah satu penjaga.

"Hei kau!.. Jangan kau sentuh adikku!" kata Kerz yang segera melawan penjaga yang melukai adiknya.

"Sedikit lagi..." desah Keisuke yang mengeluarkan jurus bayangannya.

"Awas Kerz! Dibelakangmu!" teriak sang sensei memberitahu Kerz.

"Apa? Beraninya kau! Hiyya!" teriak Kerz.

"Dapat!.." kata Kei yang sudah mengendalikan para penjaga.

Para penjaga pun dibikin pingsan oleh mereka berempat. Tiba di aula utama, tempat menyimpan sang kucing dewa. Mereka akhirnya dapat mencuri kucing dewa tersebut. Mereka segera keluar dari kerajaan dan saat di jembatan kayu, mereka bertemu dua ninja hujan yang juga ingin mencuri kucing dewa tersebut. Mereka berempat melawan dua ninja itu habis-habisan, Kerz tetusuk kunainya sendiri akibat tertangkis oleh seorang ninja hujan. Merzka yang mencoba mengeluarkan byakugannya, di tendang oleh seorang ninja hujan ke dalam jurang yang dalamnya mencapai 30 meter.

"Kakak!..." teriak Merzka.

"Mer! Merzka!... berikan tanganmu!" teriak Kerz panik melihat adiknya yang terjatuh ke dalam jurang.

"Tak bisa..." kata Merzka pelan sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak!..." air mata mengucur di pipi Kerz sang kakak.

Tiba-tiba seorang anbu muncul, dan dengan cepat menangkap Merzka, kemudian membawanya ke sisi lain jurang. Anbu misterius itu pun dengan mudahnya mengalahkan dan melempar kedua ninja hujan tersebut kedalam jurang, hingga mereka mati di dasar jurang tersebut. Merzka heran sekaligus senang.. ada seorang anbu misterius?.. dan saat itulah Merzka menyukai anbu misterius itu. Tetapi setelah menolong mereka, anbu itu pun pergi, menghilang tak tau mau kemana*jiah bikin cerita bener dikit napa?.plak!*.

* * *

Di Perjalanan menuju desa Konoha

Saat di perjalanan menuju desa Konoha, seorang ninja yang tak diketahui dari desa mana ia berasal*karena saya bingung mau kasih ikat kepala tanda ninja desa *. Ninja tersebut langsung menyerang Merzka, Kerz berusaha menangkis, tetapi luka akibat pertarungan tadi masih parah, sehingga Kerz tak dapat menagkis serangan ninja itu. Sensei Renji pun segera bertindak, melindungi Merzka dengan kekai elemen tanah. Tapi ninja itu dapat menghancurkan kekai yang dibuat oleh Renji sensei. Kenapa aku yang di serang?.. ucap Merzka dalam hati. Merzka baru menyadari, bahwa dia yang membawa kucing dewa tersebut. Sudah terlambat untuk menghindar dari sang ninja tersebut dan...

**Bagaimana dengan Merzka?**

**Dapatkah Merzka selamat?**

**Siapakah yang akan menolang Merzka?**

**Tunggu ****di chapter duanya ya.. ****hehe ^^**

**Saya tunggu reviewnya ya..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo.. jumpa lagi sama Ama-chan ^^**

**Hm ngomong-ngomong.. karena saya kurang bisa mendeskripsikan sesuatu..**

**Saya meminta maaf sama kalian semua**** para pembaca..**

**Gomen nasai...*****membungkuk***

**Saya masih dalam tahap belajar..**

**Saya akan lebih giat lagi belajar menul****is dan mendeskripsikan cerita..**

**Mohon bimbingannya..**

**Onegai simasu..*membungkuk***

**Ganbatte to ganbarimashou!..**

* * *

_**Hm.. ini chapter kedua dari cerita saya..**_

_**Saya mohon maaf**_

_**Jika belum seperti yang diharapkan..**_

_**Tapi saya akan terus berusaha..*mengepal tangan***_

_**Warning: **__**cerita ini aneh, parah, gaje, nge-bosenin, ancur, dan lebay..**_

_**Silahkan membaca..**_

**Mysterious Anbu**

**Flash back:**

Di perjalanan menuju desa Konoha. Tim Renji sensei dihadang oleh seorang ninja yang tak diketahui dari desa mana ia berasal. Ninja itu pun menyerang Merzka. Merzka mencoba menyelamatkan diri, tetapi sudah terlambat. Kucing dewa yang dibawa oleh Merzka lah yang menyebabkannya diserang oleh musuh yang ingin merebut kucing dewa tersebut.

Seorang anbu misterius datang menyelamatkan Merzka secepat kilat. "Kau… hampir saja.." ucap seseorang yang memakai topeng serigala berwarna biru gelap itu. Mereka bekerja sama, sang anbu misterius membantu tim Renji sensei. Anbu itu pun mengeluarkan kunainya yang tajam. Menyerang dengan rasa percaya diri, gerakannya pun cepat tak tertandingi. Bagai kilat yang menyambar, si pemilik topeng serigala itu menggunakan cakra petirnya untuk mengalahkan sang ninja. Dalam waktu sekejap saja, ninja itu pun kalah dan pingsan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya seorang ninja Konoha berambut biru yang sok-sok-an itu.

"Sudahlah kak, dia kan telah menolong kita." kata gadis cantik pemilik mata lavender itu.

"Lepaskan aku." kata seseorang yang telah diikat dengan cakra oleh Renji sensei.

"Akan ku lepas topengmu!." teriak Kerz

"Lepaskan aku terlebih dahulu. Baru akan ku lepas topengku. Bagaimana?." ucap anbu yang terikat itu.

"Kita lepaskan saja.. lagian aku pikir dia anbu yang baik. Dia telah menolong kita kan?." kata Merzka meyakinkan sang kakak dan senseinya.

"Baiklah kita lepaskan." ucap seorang berambut hitam dengan satu ikatan memberi komando kepada anggota-anggotanya.

Setelah melepaskan cakra yang digunakan untuk mengikat si anbu misterius itu, si pemilik topeng serigala biru gelap itu pun membuka topengnya. Dengan senyum manis plus tawa kecil yang dilontarkan oleh pemilik rambut biru-silver itu, telah berhasil membuat Kerz terkejut. Ya.. Kurai si anbu mistrius itu adalah teman kecil Kerz, mereka bersahabat dekat. Tetapi karena sesuatu mereka tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun. Ternyata Kurai adalah anbu khusus, dia langsung dibawah perintah Naruto sang Hokage. Naruto sengaja memerintahakan Kurai untuk mengawasi anak-ankanya, karena Naruto khawatir dengan keselamatan kedua anaknya.

Di malam hari mereka beristirahat, perjalanan ke desa Konoha masih setengah perjalanan lagi. Jadi Renji sensei memerintahkan kedua anggota timnya untuk beristirahat. Kurai hanya mengikuti saja. Perasaan Merzka saat ini sangat senang, ternyata orang yang disukainya itu sangat keren dan kuat. Di dalam tenda yang kecil, Merzka memandang bulan yang saat itu bulan bersinar dengan terangnya. Merzka melihat Kurai yang ada di atas pohon, dia sedang berdiri memandangi indahnya bulan. Di bawah sinar bulan, rambut silver Kurai terlihat menyala. Merzka sangat terpesona dengan rambut silver Kurai, begitu cantik dan bercahaya di bawah sinar bulan. Lalu Kurai memalingkan pandangannya, ia melihat ke arah Merzka. Mereka pun saling berpandangan, wajah cuek Kurai membuat Merzka segera mungkin memandang ke arah lain. Hanya senyum kecil yang tersisa di kedua bibir mereka.

Malam pun berlalu, berganti pagi yang cerah dan sejuk. Merzka terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, melihat keluar, tak telihat sesosok orang pemilik rambut silver yang tadi malam membuatnya terpesona, hanya Kerz dan sensei Renji saja yang sedang berbincang sambil minum teh bersama.

"Aku ingin pergi mandi.." ucap seorang perempuan si pemilik rambut lurus dan panjang itu kepada sensei dan kakaknya.

"Baiklah.. di sebelah Utara ada air terjun.. kau bisa mandi di sana.." kata sensei memberi tahu.

"Oh ya.. kak Kurai mana?.." tanya Merzka penasaran ingin tahu ke mana orang yang ia pandangi tadi malam.

"Ga tau.. tapi tadi dia bilang mau pergi sebentar" jawab Kerz cuek.

Merzka pun berjalan menuju air terjun yang sudah diberi tahu oleh sensei Renji. Saat berjalan Merzka hanya melamun, yang ada di pikirannya cuma Kurai si anbu misterius yang ia sukai. Wajahnya yang tampan. matanya yang indah, bibirnya yang tipis, senyumnya yang manis, rambutnya yang bersinar indah di bawah sinar rembulan telah membuat Merzka si cewek populer di sekolahnya jatuh hati pada Kurai sang anbu misterius. Karena menghayal, akhirnya Merzka tersandung batu. "Au!" teriak Merzka, "Ini batu kenapa ngalangin jalan ku sih?" ucap Merzka dalam hati.

Setelah sampai di air terjun, "Wow.. indahnya..." kata Merzka terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan air terjun itu. Air yang mengalir dengan derasnya, memantulkan cahaya berkilauan saat terkena matahari, melihat sekeliling, tak ada siapa-siapa, Merzka tak sabar untuk cepat-cepat mandi di air terjun itu. Saat Merzka mau membuka bajunya, dia melihat seseorang yang muncul dipermulkaan air, rambut silver itu telah menjadi tanda yang khas di ingatan Merzka. Sesegera mungkin Merzka memakai lagi bajunya.

"Hah? K.. k.. k.. kak Kurai?" tanya Merzka gagap.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kurai terkejut melihat sesosok wanita berada di pinggir air terjun tempatnya mandi dan keadaannya yang tidak memakai sehelai kain pun di depan seorang cewek .

"A.. aku cuma mau mandi, tapi aku tak tahu kalau ada kakak di sini.." ucap Merzka langsung membalikan badannya.

"Hah sudahlah! Kau mandi saja! Aku sudah selesai!" kata Kurai dengan nada tinggi.

"Gomen nasai ne.." kata Merzka melemas saat mendengar nada tinggi yang dilontarkan Kurai.

"Brisik! Kalau sudah mandi cepat kembali! Atau tidak kau kami tinggal!" kata Kurai dengan sorot mata tajam dan nada lebih tinggi dari yang sebelumnya.

Kurai mulai keluar dari air dan sesegera mungkin memakai bajunya. Ketika itu pula Merzka meneteskan air matanya, Merzka sangat menyesal dengan tingkahnya yang bodoh itu, dia telah membuat Kurai, orang yang disukainya marah padanya. Merzka tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. "Ah sial!, kenapa aku sekasar itu padanya? Dia kan tak tahu apa-apa! Dasar bodoh! Bisa-bisanya aku... Ah! Sial!" ucap Kurai dalam hati saat berjalan menuju tempat sensei Renji dan Kerz yang masih berbincang-bincang.

"Kau dari mana?.." tanya Kerz.

"Mandi." jawab Kurai singkat yang masih memikirkan perasaan Merzka yang tadi ia marahi.

"Kau tak bertemu dengan Merzka?.." tanya Kerz lagi.

"Aku bertemu dengannya.." jawab Kurai datar.

"Oh baguslah.." ucap Kerz.

Setengah jam belalu, Kerz dan yang lainnya telah bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, tapi Merzka sang adik belum juga kelihatan, dia belum pulang dari tempatnya pergi tadi. Kerz khawatir dengan adiknya, jadi dia meminta izin pada sensei Renji untuk mencari Merzka. Saat di tengah jalan menuju tempat air terjun, Kerz melihat seorang perempuan dengan langkah gontai menuju ke arahnya sambil memanggil "Kakak...". Kerz pun sontak kaget ternyata perempuan itu adiknya.

"Kau kenapa?.." tanya Kerz khawatir.

"Hh.. tidak apa-apa..." ucap Merzka pelan.

"Kenapa ada bekas luka di kakimu?.. Kau kan tidak terluka di bagian itu?.." tanya Kerz masih khawatir dengan keadaaan adiknya.

"Itu... saat aku sedang mandi.. tak sengaja terpeleset, dan akhirnya kakiku tergores kena batu tajam.." kata Merzka masih lemas dan hampir saja terjatuh. Untungnya sang kakak segera menangkapnya, akhirnya Kerz menggendong sang adik sampai ke tempat sensei Renji dan Kurai menunggu.

Kurai terkejut melihat cewek yang tadi dia marahi tertidur di gendongan kakaknya. Kurai bertanya pada Kerz tentang apa yang terjadi pada Merzka. Kerz pun menjelaskannya pada Kurai. Kurai hanya bisa bersedih. Dia menyesal pada dirinya yang bersikap kasar pada Merzka. Kurai pun mengobati Merzka yang tertidur dan dia juga menyarankan untuk menggendong Merzka. Kerz yang tak tahu apa-apa dan kecapean itu dengan senang hati menyerahkan adiknya ke punggung Kurai. Beberapa jam kemudian, mata yang tertutup itu akhirnya terbuka juga.. "Aku di ma...?"

Bagaimana dengan perasaan Merzka?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kurai?

Bagaimana hubungan Kurai-Merzka selanjutnya?

* * *

**Nantikan di chapter ketiganya ^^**

**Special thanks to: Syou-chan dan teman-teman yang telah mendukung saya ^^**

**Terimakasih atas saran-sarannya**

**Saya di sini akan terus berusaha**

**Gomen nasai minnasan kalo belum bagus deskripnya**

**Oh ya.. saya tunggu Reviewnya ya ^^**


End file.
